Life: A Story of Three Siblings
by Double Trouble Writing
Summary: Carlisle and Esme adopt five-year-old Alice, two-year-old Rosalie, and Edward, who is a year old. What adventures will occur with this family? Written by Jasper'sGurl4eva and write321forever. This is our joint account!


DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

ESME POV:

"So the three of them are siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," the caretaker of the orphanage, Ms. Scott, said. "Edward, Rosalie, and Mary Alice, though Mary Alice would rather be called Alice."

I turned to my husband. "Come in, Carlisle, we can't split them up!"

"I know, Esme. Alright, we'll adopt the three of them," Carlisle declared.

I beamed. Ms. Scott smiled and went to get the three kids.

"Well, let's see, Esme. We now have a five-year-old Alice, two-year-old Rosalie, and a twelve month Edward." Carlisle grinned. "Looks like we've got our hands full."

My beam widened. Ms. Scott came out with the kids. She told them to play next to us while we straightened everything out.

"Now, there's a situation with Rosalie," she began. "She's two and she just started crawling. Her younger brother is already walking and talking. Rosalie can talk, but very little and not very often. We don't know if there's some kind of learning disability with her or what."

"I'm sure we can figure it out," Carlisle stated.

We got everything signed and we took the kids into the car.

We had taken two car seats because of our original plan of adopting two kids. Alice would have to be without one.

On the way home, the kids fell asleep. "What do you think is wrong with Rosalie?" I asked Carlisle.

He sighed. "I don't know. It's just awful for the poor little girl."

"Yeah, I know, I feel terrible for her."

Suddenly we heard a few cries from the back. I turned around and saw that it was Rosalie.

"Rosalie? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I think she's crying in her sleep," Carlisle explained.

My heart broke for that little girl. She was beautiful, all three of them were. Rosalie had long, curly blond hair. Alice had short extremely dark brown hair with a curl at the bottom. Edward's hair was a sort of combination of the two. His hair was best described as bronze.

The major difference between them right now was that Alice and Edward were at peace as they slept, while Rosalie looked timid.

Soon we were home. The three kids woke up, Rosalie crying. Carlisle lifted her up and bounced her a bit, whispering to her soothingly.

I held Alice's hand and carried Edward. We went inside.

"Huh!" Alice gasped, excitement coming from her. She was very tiny, almost as small as Rosalie. Alice ran and stopped at the couch she turned around to me.

"Dis is where you wive?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, sweetie, this is where we live."

"Do I have a woom?"

"Of course. You, Edward, and Rosalie will each have a room."

Alice beamed. She truly was an adorable child.

Edward looked at me. "Down," he ordered.

I stifled a chuckle and gently placed him on his feet. Giggling, he wobbled over to his sister.

"Awice!" he said, attempting to say Alice.

She smiled and hugged him.

Carlisle came inside with Rosalie in his arms, her crying ceased yet her eyes alert. She reached for her siblings when she saw them. Carlisle set her on the ground and she crawled over to them.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"She mumbled, 'Nightmare,'" Carlisle told me.

I sighed. "I really want to know if there's anything that can be done to help her."

"Right now, all we can do is work with her and try to teach her new things."

I nodded and then walked over to the kids. "Time for dinner."

Alice smiled. She took Edward's hand and the two of them went with Carlisle into the kitchen. I lifted Rosalie.

"Mama," she whispered. I almost jumped.

"Mama," she said again, a little louder.

Did she really mean me?

"Mama!" she exclaimed.

I looked at her, and her face showed relief.

She really did mean me.

"Hungwy," she said.

I smiled and brought her into the kitchen.

Carlisle had Edward in the high chair we had set up earlier this morning. Alice stood on her toes as she tried to see Edward in his high chair.

"Come here, sweetie," Carlisle said, extending his arms for Rosalie.

"Dada," she said as I put him into his arms.

Carlisle grinned. "Yeah, Rosalie, I'm your daddy."

For the first time today, Rosalie smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Ugh!" Edward exclaimed in a complaining manner. Alice giggled.

"That means he's hungry!" she stated.

We set the food out on the table. Rosalie sat in Carlisle's lap and Alice sat in my lap.

After we ate, Carlisle and I brought the kids upstairs for baths. Carlisle turned the water on as I prepared the three.

I put the kids in the bath. Carlisle and I washed them up and dried them off.

"Time for bed!" I exclaimed. Carlisle went to go change Edward into his pajamas while I helped Alice and Rosalie change.

"No sweep wone," Rosalie cried, rubbing her eyes.

"Rosie doesn't wike to sweep awone," Alice said.

"That's fine. You can sleep with me tonight, honey," I said to Rosalie. I lifted her up and wiped the tears from her face.

We put Edward in his crib first, followed by Alice in what she called her "big girl bed." Instead of putting Rosalie in the room designated for her, we brought her into our room.

Carlisle and I got in bed on each side of Rosalie. She yawned. "Night, Mama. Night, Dada."

"Good night, Rosalie," Carlisle and I said in unison, both kissing her forehead.

Rosalie closed her eyes and shortly fell asleep.

I really wanted to know what was wrong with Rosalie. She was such a sweet and innocent child. She didn't deserve this.

Cries soon came from Rosalie. After ten minutes, she woke up.

CARLISLE POV:

Rosalie woke up full-out sobbing. I wrapped her in my arms and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, don't cry, Rosalie, everything's going to be okay," I soothed. I don't know what came over me; I had never done anything like this before, but I wanted everything to be okay. Rosalie was such a sweet little girl, and she didn't deserve anything that was going on.

"Did you have a bad dream, angel?" Esme asked.

"Scawy," Rosalie confirmed.

"You're safe, Rosalie, everything's fine." I continued to rock her. Soon, she fell back to sleep.

Esme's face was tearstained. "We have to do something."

I nodded, sighing. "Yes, you're right. I have tests that I can perform on her tomorrow."

In half an hour, just before Esme and I were about to fall asleep, we heard footsteps. Alice was in our doorway. She rubbed her eyes as she climbed onto the bed and lay down, falling to sleep instantly. Esme and I stifled laughter; this was something kids her age usually did.

Esme and I fell asleep, and in the morning, we were awoken by a cry from Edward's room.

Someone must be hungry.

* * *

This chapter was written by write321forever. Please review!


End file.
